And Then
by Charely Potter
Summary: The sequel to my H0GWRTS C0LL3G3 story. After the gang has withdrew from college, they prepare themselves for the many challenges in real life, along with the potential bad guy that seems to be stalking them.
1. Default Chapter

--------------------------------------- **_A N D - T H E N_**... ---------------------------------------

_The 14th of June... The Wedding_

"In the power invested in me - Harry and Ginny smiled at each other - I pronouce Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Harry, you may kiss the bride." The preacher said.

"Glady." Harry said happily. Ginny and Harry leaned in a kissed passionately as the cheers and whoops came from the audience and confetti fell magily before them.

"Shall we make our grad escape?" Harry whispered in Ginny's ear, Ginny just giggled and nodded.

Harry picked up Ginny and they ran down the aisle hearing a couple of laughs and clapping as they went into their carraige to begin their honeymoon...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MaD JuPiT3R**: Yes, Ginny's still blind - for now and Im glad you're enjoying this :) **granger4life**: Sure, just email me and I'll send you to 2nd chapter to check. **byrd boy**: Thanks. Your story's pretty interesting..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_At Harry's flat, their new home.._

"Harry! I can feed myself you know.." Ginny laughed as Harry was trying to feed her.

"Sorry hun, I just wanted to practice." Harry said putting down the fork.

"Practice what? I wanted you to be my eyes not my hands." Ginny smiled.

"Well, when we do have a baby, someone will have to feed him." Harry replied.

Ginny was about to pick up the fork to eat it but dropped it. "Wh-what did you just say?" She asked.

"Well, when we do have a baby, someone will have to feed him." Harry repeated.

"A baby? - Harry nodded- You want to have a baby?." Ginny asked.

"Well, not now, just - when you're ready to have one that is.." Harry said looking down.

Ginny just chuckled. "Harry, how'd I end up with you? You're just too sweet for me!"

Harry just shrugged and Ginny jumped on him to kiss him spilled her plate of food everywhere.

"We could try one now if you want.." Ginny said innocently.

"Now! You're talking." Harry said. He picked up Ginny and ran towards the bedroom with her.

"HARRY! What about the MESSS!! The bedroom door closed with a simple locking and silence charm on it..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: It'll start off short.. and MIGHT end out long ;)

A sentence from the next chapter: "Harley! you'd better find that pacifire or it'll be your head!"


	2. Trying

_AN: Finally, I got enough time to update it. I'm almost done with my Freshman year in High School but I got at least a month left. Just a little review cap, Ginny still has the bandages and in the last chapter Harry and Ginny decided to "try" for a baby. Enjoy :)_

"Penny won't stop crying!" Harley complained. He tried feeding her, changing her (she didn't need one), rocking her to sleep. Nothing seemed to work.

"Did you try the pacifire?" Tippe asked taking the baby from Harley's arms.

"I can't find it." Harley muttered.

"What d'you mean you can't find it! She may never keep quiet." Tippe shouted.

"Aright, I'll look for it again." Harley replied.

"Harley! you'd better find that pacifire or it'll be your head!" Tippe shouted back.

Tippe continued to rock little Penny in her arms making "shh" noises, yet Penny still wouldn't quiet down.

"Found it!" Harley annouced after 3 minutes.

"Is it clean?" Tippe asked. Harley did a double-take back to the kitchen. Tippe just muttered "men".

Doorbell rang

Tippe walked towards the door to open it.

"Ja, I yam your Swedish Maid." Her hair was tyed up in a bun, she was a blond about 5'0 and looked to be in her 40's.

"Thanks for coming, uhh" Tippe said.

"Call me Thereasa." She smiled. "Now ver's vittle Penny." She looked around.

"Here she is." Harley came in carring Penny who was surprisingly quiet after getting the Pacifire.

"Thank you, now have a good time." She took Penny from Harley and walked towards the rocker to put her to sleep.

"Thanks Thereasa." Tippe said waving bye to Penny and Thereasa with Harley, then they closed the door on their way out.

"Well Harry, you certainly have gained more experienced, at least from what I heard at least." Ginny joked when she came out of the bedroom wearing nothing but her robe.

"Heey." Harry defened.

Ginny laughed "Oh Harry, you know Im just messing with you." She looked back at him.

"You know, I'm beginning to think you can see through those bandages cause you didn't need my help." Harry commented.

Ginny smiled. "Well, I do know you well Harrykins."

"I hope we have a baby." Harry said touching Ginny's stomach.

"I hope so too." She smiled while holding his hands.

"Wanna increase our chances?" Harry asked.

"You mean Round 2?" Ginny asked. Harry responded picking her up again and running into the bedroom again..

_2 weeks later..._

"Well, am I pregnant?" Ginny asked the doctor.

The doctor was looking through the papers. "After a couple of tests, you proved positive for a child - Ginny smiled at this- "But-

"But what?" Ginny asked.

"Well, unless we remove your bandages before your child's birth I believe that you'll be blind permantely." The doctor announced.

"Per-manately?" Ginny gaped.

The doctor nodded. "We'll do our best to get the cure as fast as we can, but you're still on the waiting list."

"I understand." Ginny got up from the table. The doctor left her to get dressed.

"So?" Harry asked when Ginny came up to him.

"I'm -

_How will Harry take the news? Stay tuned.. And I'll will try my best to update it for you_.


	3. Phone Call

**AN**: _The long wait you guys endured was INEXCUSEABLE. Thanks for waiting if you haven't gave up on me so let me do a little review cap. And my writing style has changed a bit, so no more cheap attempts to making this story long by taking up the page with my boring AN's and "Last Chapter" blank. But because it's been awhile I'll leave on where we left off of._

_**EXPECT**: Angst. Oh ya, Tippe and Harley won't be appearing in this chapter, sorry :()_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last chapter, Ginny went to the doctors office to check if she was pregnant. And is now going to have to tell Harry this. Knowing Harry who it was actually his idea to try to get her pregnant will happily accept that she's pregnant, but what about the risk of their baby being blind if they don't find the cure for Ginny to prevent this from happening? I'm continuing this 3 weeks after Ginny told Harry the news. _

--------------------------------------

3 Weeks Later..

--------------------------------------

Ginny sighed tiredly while sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery room for the expecting baby.

It was around 4 a.m judging by the 4 chimes from the old grandfather clock downstairs. Ginny was exhausted not by the lack of sleep she's getting currently, but of something on her mind.

Feeling around for her wand until she found it, she conjured herself some hot chocolate to calm herself, she already was feeling relieved by the warmth like a water stream, yet brown and sweet as it flowed down her throat each sip..

Then the phone rang.

Surprised by the disturbance of the silence she got up quickly

"Ah!" She yelped as her warm drink splashed on her robe scalding it, she Scourgified it up quickly but was still aching from the burns. "Ah Stuff." she muttered.

"Accio Cordless phone" she said lazily. She caught it easily and pressed the "talk" button in the middle before answering.

"Hello?" Ginny asked.

"Is there a Ginevra Potter there?" Replied a man who she did not recognized.

"This is she."

"Ah yes, Good morning Mrs. Potter this is Auror James PotenPettise, I have some news for you."

"About?"

"It's about your husband.. Harry."

Ginny dropped the phone in shock.

-----------------------

FLASHBACK

----------------------

"Per-manately?" Ginny gaped.

The doctor nodded. "We'll do our best to get the cure as fast as we can, but you're still on the waiting list."

"I-I understand." Ginny nodded and then got up from the table. The doctor left her to get dressed.

"So?" Harry asked when Ginny came up to him.

"I'm Pregnant Harry." She said first to let the good news sink it.

Harry so far was taking it just as she expected. He hugged Ginny grinning.

"But- Ginny shrugged him off her looking down sadly.

Harry noticing this. "What's wrong, I thought you wanted to have a baby?"

"I do! But in my condition I don't think our baby will be normal at all!" Ginny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Gin?" Harry frowned.

Ginny felt around, she gestered him to follow her into an empty closet. She placed a silence and locking charm. And then she explained about what the doctor told her. She then collasped into his arms crying.

"Ginny, please don't cry - Harry looked sadly trying to brush her tears away with his fingers

Silence, except for crying

"Harry, I don't think I can cope with a baby now.. It'd be a bit too much now." Ginny said finally still teary.

"Ginny, you're not thinking... abortion are you?" Harry wideeye asked hesitantly.

All Ginny could do was have more tears fall down her cheeks.

Silence fell for nearly a minute, though it felt like forever until finally Harry said.

"No.."

"Wuh?" Ginny asked.

"I said no, I don't understand why you want to cancel our own child. We have 9 months, NINE MONTHS! To find a cure, and you want to just give up and wait until you're not blind anymore before we can try again! What they never find a cure you'd think, well the only thing we have that will make sure your not blind anymore is Faith.. and Hope. Which from what I'm hearing you don't have any at all!" Harry replied.

That stung Ginny but noway would she ever take that.

"Well Harry, I'm sorry but you don't seem to have any patience at the moment. You just want to have a little pride and joy right here, right now if you could. You think I don't want this baby, I do! But I have enough problems as it is and I don't need to have you yelling at me to put the cherry on the top!" Ginny shouted back.

Silence again..

"You know what I'm going to do." Harry said. "I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back until I find a cure even if it means you'll never see me again. Then Harry opened the door and slammed it shut.

Ginny just collapsed and cried again.

------------------------------

END FLASHBACK

-----------------------------

The phone was still on the floor until James asked.

"Mrs. Potter, are you still there?"

Ginny snapped back to reality and sat by the phone and picked it up.

"Yes.." She said.

"Ginevra, your husband Harry Potter was found near Brazil last night."

Ginny gasped and a small tear fell down her cheek. "Is-

"Yes yes he's alright, just unconscious and is being transported to the nearest St. Mungos."

Ginny was silent for a while.. And then James said.

"Can you Apparate?" He asked.

"Yes, but I'm blind so I don't think I'll be able to know where to arrive at." She answered.

She heard a sigh "Alright, we're arrange a portkey for you in Diagon Alley.. you do know where that is right?"

"Yes." Ginny answered.

"Alright then." Then there was a click and then Ginny hung up.

She sat down unable to stand any longer. She then pressed the talk button again, and dialed Hermione.

------------------------------

About an Hour Later

------------------------------

It was approaching dawn, and still dark as drops of God's sweat from working fell down.

There were 2 hooded cloak figures walking through the darkness. Behind those cloacks was two women, one with fiery red hair and the other of a muddy brown.

"I glad that you decided not to go alone, but I still don't see why you didn't want Ron to come." Hermione said.

"Well should I tell him everything that's been happening and then I might as well never see Harry again." Ginny answered.

A few minutes past after that..

"Did he even mention what the object was?" Hermione asked.

"He said something about a sock." Ginny answered. Then she reached out her wand

"Acc-

"Stop! I think I found it." Hermione interuppted then walked over while holding Ginny's cloak .

"Ok, you ready?" Hermione asked.

"As I'll ever be."

"1 - Ginny reached out her hand -

2 - Hermione took it -

3." - And they both grabbed the dirty sock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN**: _It may not have been as long as it was intended in my head, but I just wanted to give you somethnig before I go to Orlando this weekend and then sighs Back to School. Oh ya, don't be shy to let me know any ideas you have for the next couple of chapters and I'll consider them :)._

_Oh ya, just for you guys to have somethnig else to look at I uploaded a drawing based on this story here.. I'll leave you to guess who's who ;)_

_http/www(dot)img76(dot)imageshack(dot)us(slash)img76(slash)8286(slash)hogscollegeat4dd(dot)jpg_

_(I hope you'll be able to see the picture :L_

_Now.. Review away (please :P)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Hello again :3

**First minute AN**: So, four years *cricket chirp*… Yes, yes, it'll be like I'm talking with myself now. I'll save the excuses and just post the chapter now.

**Last chapter**: It's been three months (_yes, I know last chapter says weeks, but whatever, this is my story_) since Harry left Ginny at home on his search to find the cure. However, Harry on his mission was injured and found in Brazil, and now Ginny and Hermione are on their way to see him.

* * *

"OOF!" Ginny landed on Hermione's back as they arrived in a deserted alley.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Ginny stood up and brushed herself.

"Don't mention it; better me breaking your fall than vice versa." Hermione replied brushing herself off also.

Ginny over the weeks managed to become more accustomed to the environment around her, to the point in which she can tell whether one area's safe or not.

"So where's the entrance at?"

"I'm looking." Hermione said. She drew out her wand and pointing it at a random area

"Dissendium!" Nothing happened.

"C'mon Gin-

"Wait!" Ginny held out her hand. "Something's moving." Although Ginny couldn't see what was happening, she could sense a new movement in front of her.

Hermione looked around only seeing the dark blue bricks surrounding them; suddenly she noticed one of the bricks to be moving slightly.

"Dissendium!" Hermione extended her wand outward toward the moving brick.

There was a loud rumbling noise as the bricks surrounding the moving brick also started to move.

And slowly a door with steps appeared with a sign attached.

"St. Mungos... This is it." Hermione looked at Ginny. "Ready?"

Ginny hung onto Hermione's arm as they walked inside.

* * *

Ginny didn't need sight to enable her to tell where everything was. From her past trips were here not only from the accident with Tippe, but when visiting her family from the battle during her Hogwarts school years. Despite them being in Brazil, all St. Mungo's nationwide were one and the same enabling everyone to be able to visit their relatives no matter what area they live in during desperate times.

Regardless however, Hermione did not show any signs of letting Ginny go.

"Hello, are you here to make an appointment or to see someone?" The receptionist was short in size having to require a high stool to be able to see visitors coming in from behind her front desk.

"Hello, we're here to see Harry James Potter." Hermione said.

"Are either of you the immediate family?" The receptionist asked.

"I am." Ginny answered with slight difficulty. "His wife, Mrs. Ginevra Potter." The receptionist turned to Hermione at this response.

"And you are?"

"I'm Mrs. Hermione Weasley; this is my sister in law." She acknowledged Ginny.

The receptionist conjured a long scroll of parchment of already written names covering it. And in an instant, two quills appeared in mid-air for them to use.

"Sign your names on the dotted line please," She said." The time is 7:06."

Hermione guided Ginny's hand to the lines allowing her to sign before allowing herself to sign.

"Very well," She then waved the scroll to roll up neatly next to her with the quills vanished.

"You may see him, he's down the hall."

"Thank you very much." Hermione said before walking down the hall with Ginny.

* * *

To describe Ginny's feelings at that moment required more than one word; nervous, anxious, distress, anger all rolled into one. She had to admit; perhaps her irrational reasoning to abort their baby came all too quickly after the sudden news of their baby possibly being blind as well. But also in her mind she did not deserve to be abandoned, even if it was for some stupid noble reason. Her mixed feelings must've shown as Hermione watched her with great concern.

"Sorry, "Ginny moved her hair away from her face. " I have a lot on my mind right now."

Hermione nodded. "Can't say I know how you're feeling but-

"Oh!" A speeding cart had rebounded off Hermione causing her to fall back down. Not too far away a young woman with her curly golden blond hair tied back, and was dressed in a uniform similar to the other nurses.

"I'm soo sorry, it slipped outta my hand when I trip- oh it's you two." The woman turned out to be Chelsea from their old school. Chelsea helped Hermione up as she looked into Ginny's blank eyes. "What's the matter?" She got close to her face to get her attention. "Oh you're blind!"

"No shit Daisy." Ginny replied. Chelsea smiled proudly at her reaction.

"You work here Chelsea?" Hermione asked. "I thought to be in the medical field you needed at least 2 years."

"Normally yes," Chelsea explained. "But with my connections, I'm working as an intern while I take my classes."

"I see." Ginny said. "Well, we're on our way to see-

"Harry." Chelsea finished as she noticed their surprise. "I know, it's all over the grapevine." She then took control of the cart and doubled checked to make sure no medicinal potion was missing. "He's straight ahead to your right."

Ginny curtly nodded and acknowledged Hermione for them to keep moving.

"He's sure doing better than that pink haired woman!"

Ginny turned back in shock only to find Chelsea had disappeared.

"Pink haired woman.." Hermione said slowly.

"Tippe!" Ginny gasped, she was about to turn back when Hermione grabbed her hand.

"We can find that out later, but right now Harry is waiting."

Ginny had no choice but to follow as they both continued their way to Harry's room.

On their way they passed through a couple open rooms, where patients of many illnesses are shown. The saddest one was of a little boy surrounded by his family as his had lost all his limbs and was being pumped for oxygen.

"Are you worried?" Ginny asked after a few minutes.

"What gave you that idea?" Hermione turned her head to Ginny while they walked.

"Well, for one you're being quiet." Ginny said, "But the most obviously is your palms are sweaty."

Hermione for a moment took her hand away and wiped it on her own robes before taking Ginny's hand again.

"Yes" Hermione sighed, "But not just of his condition."

Ginny nodded.

"I know." She sighed. "I do wonder if all of this waiting was worth it."

Before they knew it, they were in front of Harry's room. Hermione knocked lightly on the door.

"Hermione," Ginny said. "We're allowed in."

Hermione glared back at her even though Ginny couldn't see it.

"Still.." She said sternly. "It's impolite to go in a room without knocking."

Ginny rolled her eyes as Hermione opened the door.

* * *

Inside the room was simple; one large window with the blinds closed, a small desk area with the light and two chairs next to the bed where Harry lied at.

The room was cold as Ginny felt herself tense and goosebumps rise, though these could also relate to her being near Harry again. He was sleeping peacefully, unaware at the new people who just arrived. Hermione led Ginny to one of the chairs to sit closest to Harry with Hermione in the opposite chair.

Ginny laid her hand on the bedroom trying to feel Harry's hand. She couldn't stop the tear that fell after holding his hand.

"Déjà vu, am I right?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione ran to the other side of the bed to hug Harry. "Thank goodness you're alright!"

"Yes," Harry sounded raspy just then before turning towards where Ginny was sitting. "Could you fetch me some water Hermione?"

Hermione looked at both of them before realizing the private moment the two needed. "Oh, yes I'll go get some for us all." She stepped out to walk in the other direction where the obvious water fountain stood.

"Ginny.." Harry closed his other hand over Ginny's. "I know I said I wouldn't want to see you until I found a cure."

"Harry-

"No wait, please listen Gin." Harry said. "I searched high and low over the mountains with the Giants, not knowing what the cure even looks like."

Ginny squeezed his hand. "And you didn't have to; I was being selfish in wanting to have my sight again so I could see our baby."

"I still did though, I didn't write you or anything not because I was mad, but I didn't want to disappoint you."

"And leave me and the baby alone with all my worries."

Harry blinked. "The baby.." Ginny took her other hand to close Harry's.

"I didn't abort _him_, _he_ has been with me and is with me this entire time." Ginny explained. "And whether or not I see him, just to be able to feel him is good enough."

"We're going to have a boy.." Harry was speechless as Ginny nodded. Ginny placed her hand to cup Harry's cheek and they moved in closer to share a passionate kiss.

"I missed you." Harry rubbed her back as they embraced.

"Me too, Harry." Ginny nodded. Outside near the door, Hermione beamed with her eyes tearing up.

* * *

**Last minute AN**: About time, eh? Chapter 5 will come when it comes, don't give up on me (again) :)


	5. A short relief

First Minute AN: Alright, the story commences!

**Last chapter**: Hermione, Ginny and Harry have reunited at St. Mungo's, and are now discussing future plans: like Hermione and Ron's upcoming wedding.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are okay again," Hermione came back inside with 3 cups of water. "Just please don't do something like this again. She glared at them before handing them their water.

"I should say the same about you and Ron." Ginny remarked sipping the water. "You're almost my sister-in-law and I don't even know when that's going to be official."

"You're engaged?" Harry asked. Hermione seemed flabbergasted.

"Didn't Ron owl you the news?"

"If he did, I never got it." Harry sipped his water. "Remember I went all over the continent looking, it's bound to be that the owl gave up looking for me."

"Well now you know then don't you?" Hermione said.

"Is there anything other news that I should know about?" Harry asked.

"Didn't that Chelsea girl saying something on Tippe's well-being?" Hermione mentioned.

"Oh that's right!" Ginny stood up. "We need to check on her."

"What's going on?" Harry asked nervously.

"We ran into Chelsea on the way here and she mentioned you doing better than Tippe." Ginny said.

"What could that mean?" Harry asked." I thought she was safe in Norway with her family."

"Harley's been missing." Hermione explained. "Not too long after you left he disappeared so Tippe hasn't been herself afterward."

"I really don't see her as wanting to kill herself." Ginny said sadly. "Especially with her daughter around."

"She wouldn't do that." Hermione folded her arms. "And we don't even know if there's anything wrong with Tippe or if it's just Chelsea being Chelsea, stirring up emotions and trouble."

"It's odd how trouble seems to surround us." Harry said off-handily.

"You're telling me." Ginny sat back down.

"We'll go find out if Tippe is alright when Ron gets here." Hermione said.

"Oh yea, where is Ron?" Harry asked.

"He'd rather get his beauty rest." Hermione said quietly sipping her water. "He'll be here soon."

"If it's a beauty rest he's after, he's been overdue it for 21 years." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Oi! why wasn't I invited?" The door just then had open to reveal Ron.

Hermione was the only one who didn't react to his entrance. "I tried waking you, again and again for 10 minutes until I decided to leave you alone."

"You should have said breakfast was ready Hermione," Ginny smirked. "Then he'd be out the door before you finished explaining what you made." Hermione and Harry started laughing.

"That's not funny." Ron's face turned beet red as he sat next to Hermione nearest to Harry.

"Especially after hearing how you ran off from my sister!"

Hermione splashed his face with her remaining water. "Cool off Ron, we've already gotten over him running off and now that they've reunited, do you have to bring that up again?"

Ron's anger didn't faze. "Oh sure, just cause you two forgave him means I have to as well." Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, really. And here I was thinking of having Harry as my best man, after everything we've been through and how well he is to Ginny he deserves- no, I'm sorry- _deserved_ it."

Silence followed for almost a minute. Even Hermione didn't object to his explanation.

"Okay, I'll say it again." Harry sat up. "I'm sorry I caused you all such grieve and worry. If it's any greater consolation-" Harry looked down for a moment "I found the cure for Ginny's blindness."


End file.
